Emotions, Revelations and Chaos
by BethPruedenceHalliwell
Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. revelation fic.
1. A Normal Day

**Title: Emotions, Revelations and Chaos**

**Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. revelation fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

Chapter one: A "normal" day

Chris was in the underworld... again. He was trying to get information about who turns Wyatt... again. This particular demon was extremely stubborn about talking. Of course he couldn't hold a candle to Chris' stubbornness, but still it got annoying... often.

"Give me the information that I want." Chris said in a dangerous tone. Warning the demon of the consequences of not talking. "Now." He added with venom in his voice. The demon shuddered slightly having heard stories about this particular white lighter. Rumor had it that he wasn't pacifist... at all. And this demon was starting to realize that. The hard way.

"I... I don't know." The demon stuttered out in fear of being vanquished. He could see the anger flash in Chris' eye's but it was mixed with something more. Desperation perhaps. The demon couldn't be sure because as soon as he noticed this the glint in Chris' eye's disappeared. Chris narrowed his eyes at the demon and looked-if possible- more intimidating then ever. The demon shook nervously and avoided Chris' eyes. When Chris realized that he wasn't going to get an answer of this demon he threw him across the cavern.

"You better have more information next time." Chris snarled to the demon menacingly. Then hearing Paige's voice calling him he added "Or else." and orbed out.

000000000000000000000000000000

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were waiting in the kitchen for Chris to arrive after Paige called him. Chris appeared in swirling turquoise orbs and looked slightly harassed, but seeing with whom he was dealing with, he slid his emotionless mask back on. Chris slowly counted to 10 in his head, attempting to calm down, before speaking.

"Yes?" Chris asked as calmly as possible. Which wasn't very calm, but not exactly angry either. Piper raised her eye brows, but said nothing. Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances and decided to stay out of the cross-fire that was sure to come.

"We are having a magic free day. No demons and no vanquishes." Piper said to him calmly and smirked at the look of pure frustration on his face. Several different swear words threatened to erupt from Chris, but he bit his tongue... for those words at least.

"No way. Absolutely not Piper. You are NOT canceling again." began Chris in an agitated voice. Didn't they realize that he only wanted to help? Why did they have to keep fighting him at every step?

"You're not telling me... us what to do Chris. We've decided. End of discussion." Piper said in a slightly raised voice and started to exit the room when Chris spoke again.

"Are you insane? Will you get over yourself for like 5 minuets and worry about your son for once." Chris realized that he crossed a line as soon as the words left his mouth. Piper turned around slowly and Chris took a step back. He hung his head and avoided eye contact. Piper walked slowly towards him before stopping a few steps away from him. Chris looked up but hastily looked back at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Piper growled in a dangerous voice. "I always protect my son and love him" Chris felt a fleeting stab of pain. "You have no right to say that to me. If you ever say something like that again I will send you back to the future. Whether you like it or not." Chris looked up and for the first time they could see some real emotion in his eyes. Pain, sadness and fear hovered around his eyes before disappearing as though they were never there. But they were, and still are.

"Fine. If you'd rather have a day off then protect him you do that, but me, I'll be in the attic working on the next demon." Chris said in cold fury. How dare they rather have a 'normal day' then protect Wyatt? Anger was bubbling beneath the surface of his emotionless mask. Before he could say anything else, and probably get kicked out in the process, he orbed out. Piper looked towards her sisters with fury and hatred etched in her face before storming from the room. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other and worried for Chris' safety. They hurried to find Piper and hopefully stop a murder.

00000000000000000000000

Chris orbed into the attic and fury surging through his veins. He stomped over to the book and began flipping pages with unnecessary force. After a few seconds he stopped and gripped the podium. He squeezed his eye's shut and tried to block out the pain that Piper's words had caused him... again. Why did she keep doing this to him? When Chris came back from the future he was positive that Piper, Phoebe and Paige would be over-joyed to help him if it meant saving Wyatt. He didn't expect their constant distrust. It was absurd. Why did they have to do this? He was only trying to help, but he can't help them if they don't let him. Eventually he sighed in exhaustion but pushed himself to keep looking through the book. He winced as he heard Piper's footsteps echoing up the stairs. He prepared himself for battle and inwardly thought 'oh crap.' This was going to be a very long day.

000000000000000000000

The demon that Chris interrogated earlier was sitting in his cavern in the underworld with a warlock. They seemed to be discussing a plan.

"So that's all I have to do?" Asked the Warlock suspiciously. These types of plans were never that easy.

"Yep." The demon answered simply and smirked slightly. This was going to be way too easy.

"And I get the book?" The warlock asked for the tenth time. The demon began getting impatient but continued none the less.

"Yes you get the book." He answered. They had been over the plan many times before.

"What's in it for you?" The warlock asked as suspiciously as before. The demon smirked.

"One word: Revenge." The demon answered with a hungry quality to his eyes. The warlock grinned maliciously and got up.

"So explain the plan one more time?" He asked of the demon who sighed but figured that his patience would be well worth it.

"Here's what you do. Just cast the spell to release the white lighter, Chris', emotions. Then while the Charmed Ones are distracted you can grab the book with a similar enchanted sack that they used to steal our grimore." The demon answered snearing. The warlock grinned and began chanting the spell that would really cause some chaos.

"Emotions bottled up to tight

Will be released within this night

Chris' emotions will be set free

The white lighter of the power of 3"

Both demons smiled in an evil leering sort of way and waited for the real havoc to begin.

00000000000000000000000000

Piper entered the attic furiously and Chris backed up several steps. He wasn't exactly afraid, but he didn't want to hurt Piper. Or get hurt for that matter. Piper was breathing too heavily to speak for a moment and Chris thanked god for small miracles. Phoebe and Paige came through the door at a much slower rate. There presence seemed to give Piper the strength she needed to speak but it was in seemingly random words.

"How... you... I... never... " Piper stumbled over words she was so pissed. Chris backed up again but Piper advanced.

"I didn't mean it." Chris mumbled trying to defend himself against Piper's wrath.

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean it'?" Piper demanded, using all of her self restraint to not scream. Chris bowed his head hastily and answered quietly.

"Just that I didn't mean it the way you're taking it." Chris winced as Piper let out a menacing growl. He tried again. "I know that you love Wyatt and everything." Chris started. "But" He added fiercely. "there's no reason for you guy's to put a 'normal day' before him." No one saw it coming as, with a howl of rage, Piper ran towards Chris. He was too shocked to react and her hand was a mere blur as she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The sound resounded around the room and a stinging pain formed in Chris' left cheek. He raised a hand to his cheek and felt more then just the pain in his face. He could feel stabbing pains shooting through his heart. His mother... his protector for years against nightmares, bed bugs and bullies, had just hit him. No freaking way. Paige clapped a hand to her mouth in shock and Phoebe audible gasped. Piper herself looked shocked, but didn't know what else to do.

"Chris... I." Piper began, but was cut of harshly.

"Don't even say you didn't mean it. Because you did." Chris' voice was rough and as sharp as glass. He was trying as hard as possible to keep the tears from falling down. Piper noticed this and sighed, not completely understanding. Then Phoebe, Paige and Piper screamed when Chris began to fall to the ground. Chris was shaking uncontrollably. It looked like he was having a seizure but then Chris split into 4 people. Piper's eye's widened.

"LEO." She screamed to the ceiling before the Chris's could get up. Leo orbed in next to his ex-wife and looked around. A soft "oh" of surprise left his lip's before turning to Piper.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Well we were arguing. Then I kinda... slapped him. Then we argued again. Then he multiplied." Piper answered with a nervous laugh. Leo looked at the Chris' again and had to suppress a shudder. It was bad enough to have one Chris, but four. Damn this is gonna suck, though Leo. "Ok, ummmm. Phoebe you take the Chris on the far left. Paige you get the one of the right. Leo you take the other one on the left and I'll take this one." They looked at Piper with 'you gotta be kidding me' looks but after a sharp glare they hurried to do what there told.

Chapter 2: Too Many Chris'


	2. Too Many Chris'

**Title: Emotions, Revelations and Chaos**

**Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. Revelation fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

Chapter 2: Too Many Chris'

Phoebe was having a hard time with her Chris, not that the others were fairing any better. Chris had orbed her down into the conservatory and now he just sat there crying over anything and everything.

"She's dead. How is that possible? We were supposed to be together!! WHY?!?!" Phoebe kneels next to him as she is trying to calm him down.

"Who's dead?" Phoebe asked, sensing that she already knew the answer.

"Bianca!" Chris sobbed desperately. Phoebe grimaced, not totally sure how to handle a crying Chris. Phoebe didn't know what to do so she followed her instincts and gently reached out and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris let out a desperate wail and flung himself into Phoebe's arms. Phoebe's eyes flew open and she nearly fell backwards in surprise.

* * *

Piper stared in abject horror at Chris. He had dragged her down into the kitchen and been totally bouncy.

"First we're going to make brownies!" Chris declared in a chipper manner. He pranced into the kitchen with a happy look on his face. Chris was exceeding hyper and was annoying the crap out of Piper. Not only that but it was extremely disturbing to see her normally stoic whiteligher being so… happy. It was weird.

"Chris…" Piper started to say with exasperation. Seeing him moving around the kitchen happily she decided to just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Brownies!" Chris smiled to himself as he looked at Piper expecting her to be happy too. Piper shook her head, feeling amused yet drained, and reached into the cupboard for aspirin, sensing that she might need some.

* * *

"Damn it Chris!" Leo yelled in distress as he dodged yet another athame.

"You bastard!" Chris screamed for the millionth time, a fire raging in his eyes. Chris's eyes quickly swept the room and he violently threw out his arm, aiming a vanquishing potion at Leo's head.

"CHRIS!" Leo cried, dodging behind the old couch. "What are you doing?" Leo yelled angrily, unable to understand the why Chris was acting this way. Or why he got stuck with this Chris in the first place.

"You deserve to die." Chris said in a deadly calm voice. Leo felt a shiver run up in spine as he actually began to believe that Chris might kill him.

"Why?" Leo asked impatiently. "Why do I 'deserve to die'?" Leo asked as he ran out from behind the couch and ran across the room. Chris let out a primal roar and attacked Leo more furiously then before.

* * *

Chris sat at his desk in the back room of P3 while Paige took the couch. Chris was shuffling some papers on his desk, looking for specific information on demons when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned towards Paige.

"Did you know that angry me is probably pounding Leo into dust right now?" Chris said to her bluntly, looking back down at the papers now that the ice was broken.

Paige's eyebrows shot up and she replied, "Why's that?"

"He's an asshole." Chris said offhanded and shrugged, not even bothering to look up.

"Ok then." Paige said sarcastically. Paige rolled her eyes at his flippant comment. Chris rolled his eyes back and Paige sighed, obviously getting nowhere. "Chris…" Paige started.

"Don't bother." Chris answered her shortly.

"Don't bother what?" Paige asked.

"You're going to try to tell me that Leo is a nice guy, right?" Chris said in a demanding tone.

"Well… ya." Paige answered, not seeing why Chris hates Leo so much. "Look, you haven't even known him that long so maybe you should give him a chance…"

Chris immediately interrupted saying, "Why should I give him another chance. I gave him a thousand chances before." Paige's eyebrows immediately furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked cautiously, not sure she wanted to know were this was going.

"Every damn time he wasn't there, I always gave him another chance!" Chris said angrily, turning towards Paige now. Chris stood up and slammed his papers down on the desk. Paige turned startled eyes on Chris and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked softly, not totally sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"He was never there for me!" Chris finally shouted, turning towards Paige in a furry. Paige recoiled from him and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why would you care if he was there for you or not?" Paige asked.

"God, how do you not notice!" Chris demanded, outraged. "Look at my hair. My eyes. My mannerisms and attitude and expressions! Are you guys that freaking dense?!" Chris demanded, incredulous.

Paige shook her head in denial. Not wanting, and not ready, to hear what Chris was telling her. It was too much to think that the neurotic whitelighter from the future that they had all treated like crap for months was actually her relative. "Who's are you?" Paige asked desperately, needing.

Chris shook his head in total exasperation and sat back down. "Do I even look like you, Aunty Paige?" Chris asked, putting emphasis on her title. Paige gasped.

"Piper?" Paige asked.

"Of course, what do you think, I'm Phoebe's?" Chris exclaimed, annoyed. "Of course I'm Pipers."

"And Leo's your…?" Paige began, only to be abruptly cut off.

"Nothing more then a sperm donor, yes." Chris answered snippy.

"Do I even want to know what happened between you and your… sperm donor?" Paige asked in hesitation.

Chris smirked and answered, "Because Wyatt was always more important then me." Chris answered bitterly, spitting out Wyatt's name as though it were poison.

Paige's mouth dropped open at the level of animosity between Chris and his brother. "We need to go tell the others." Paige said, overwhelmed.

Chris jumped out of his seat and immediately exclaimed, "We are NOT telling Phoebe." He said vehemently.

Paige looked incredibly confused and asked, "Why not Phoebe?"

"Because she'll smother me to death." Chris answered in repulsion. Paige laughed openly and Chris glared at her.

"But that's her job!" Paige announced happily, warming up to the idea of having another nephew. "And besides," Paige said mischievously, "You're just so adorable!"

Chris looked totally disgusted and smacked a hand to his forehead. "You know what?" He asked rhetorically. "Let's just go." He stepped forward, grabbed Paige's hand, and orbed them out to find their family.


	3. Too Damn Happy

**Title: Emotions, Revelations and Chaos**

**Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. Revelation fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

A/N: For anyone who didn't get it Paige got truthful Chris hence why he actually talked about his past.

Chapter 3: Too Damn Happy!

Piper sat on chair watching Chris hop around the kitchen making whatever he felt like. So far he had made two pans of brownies.

"Try one!" Chris exclaimed, waving a fresh brownie in Piper's face. Piper looked at the brownie and took it cautiously. Chris watched her expectantly and Piper took a small, careful bite.

"Oh my Goddess!" Piper shouted, taking a bigger bite. "This is freaking delicious!" Chris beamed and skipped back over to the oven. "Who taught you how to cook?"

Chris looked away from his cooking momentarily, a wave of sadness passed over him, "My mom." He answered solemnly. After a quick second he smiled again and said, "You really like them?"

"Yeah, they're great." Piper said, watching Chris's movements strangely. A plan formed in Piper's thoughts and she smiled mischievously.

"La la la la." Chris hummed to himself as he started baking cookies instead of brownies.

"So," Piper said, walking over to Chris and helping him make the cookies. "Chris, why did you really come to the past?" Piper asked, hoping that Chris would be more cooperative now that he seemed insane.

"To stop Wyatt from taking over the world and going bananas." Chris answered cheerfully, enjoying Piper's company despite her questions.

"Wyatt does NOT take over the world!" Piper shouted angrily.

"Yes he does." Chris answered calmly. "I should know. He tried to kill me multiple times."

"Well maybe you deserved it because you're evil." Piper sneered distrustfully, walking away from Chris. She wouldn't believe that Wyatt would turn evil. He's twice-blessed, the paragon of all good! He wouldn't turn evil.

"Oh, right, I'm evil." Chris said sarcastically. "Me, the leader of the Resistance against Wyatt who happens to be the evil overlord of the world and is known as Lord Wyatt. He has demons for minions and anyone who doesn't join his evil regime gets killed. But, I'm the one who's evil." Chris finished, rolling his eyes in annoyance before becoming happy again and whistling cheerfully.

"Okay, let's say that all of that is true." Piper began, not daring to believe that. "Then why would you be the one who was sent back. Why not me, Phoebe, Paige or Leo?" Piper asked.

"'Cause I was his bestest friend!" Chris said cheerfully, waving another brownie at Piper.

Piper took the brownie and munched on it while thinking that over. "Well why should I believe you?" She answered rudely.

"You should believe me because I am your SON, damn it!" Chris yelled, his anger causing several things to go flying around the kitchen. Piper's eyes widen and she falls to the floor in shock. A few seconds later Chris looked around at the mess and said, "Sorry, mommy."


	4. Too Damn Angry

**Title: Emotions, Revelations and Chaos**

**Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. Revelation fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Author's Note: I used a line in here from 'Spin City' so I don't own that one line…**

Chapter Four: Too Damn Angry

"Chris!" Leo said in distress as Chris threw him into the potions cabinet.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a father." Chris raged, looking around the room for something sharp and pointy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked angrily.

"Why don't you ask the evil dictator that rules the world in my future?" Chris sneered. Seeing Leo's confused look he added, "I think right now you call him, Wyatt."

Leo growled angrily and shot a bolt of electricity at Chris. Chris's eyes darkened irately and he swept his hand out, sending the lightening back at Leo.

Leo's eyes widened at the obvious fury on Chris's face and dived out of the way. Chris let out a battle cry and several things exploded.

"You're lying. Wyatt wouldn't turn evil. I wouldn't let him." Leo said arrogantly, picking himself up off of the floor.

Chris scoffed. "You weren't even around enough to tell that your own son was changing." Chris said, rolling his eyes at the indignant look that Leo sent him. "News flash Leo, you choose work over your own family. You are a horrible father!" Chris screamed, not entirely sure if he was speaking for Wyatt, himself, or both.

Leo screamed and ran over to Chris, completely forgetting that he had powers. All he wanted was to bash Chris's skull in. That, however, was a very bad idea because the moment that Leo got close enough Chris struck out with telekinesis and threw Leo across the room.

"How would you even know what's going on with Wyatt and me?" Leo asked perplexedly, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Does it matter?" Chris asked rhetorically. "You're still an absentee father. You didn't even know that you had a second son until he was five!" Chris exclaimed, livid.

"I have a second son?" Leo asked stupidly, momentarily stunned by the new information.

Chris rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yes you do. And you've never noticed him his entire life." Chris screamed, getting more worked up by the second. "It was always Wyatt this, Wyatt that. Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt! What about me!" Chris finally exploded, sending a wave of telekinesis at Leo and blasting him out of the attic window.

Leo immediately orbed back in and fell to the ground, his legs giving out the second he materialized.

"You mean… you're… no…" Leo babbled incoherently. "Your lying." He whispered with absolutely no conviction.

Chris snorted. "Yep, that's what you said when I tried to tell you that your precious twice-blessed is evil." Chris said, seriously pissed.

Leo shook his head in denial, trying to process everything.

"God, what is wrong with you!" Chris raged, pacing the attic floor. "My name is Christopher you idiot. I got it from you're stupid father. Look at me! I'm basically a male version of Piper, with your god damn eyes. Which, by the way, were the only things you ever gave me!" Chris raged, enjoying the look of horror on Leo's face.

"Chris…" Leo said before the situation overwhelmed him and he passed out. Chris started at him in silence for a few minuets before saying,

"Good riddance."


	5. Too Damn Sad

**Title: Emotions, Revelations and Chaos**

**Summary: A demon separates Chris' emotions and causes havoc. Revelation fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I have been having a few issues...But hey it's out there now! hehe**

Chapter Four: Too Damn Sad

Phoebe started squirming in discomfort when she realized that Chris had no intentions of getting off of her. Chris was crying louder then ever and, when he had thrown himself at her, she had ended up falling to the floor with him on top of her.

"Um… Chris." She said gently, patting his back. "Can you please get off?"

"I want Bianca!" Chris screamed, clinging to Phoebe tighter. Chris sobbed and Phoebe hugged him cautiously.

"She's not here right now, sweetie." Phoebe said gently. "But I'm here." She tried, hoping that Chris would cease his incessant crying.

"You were always there for me!" Chris sobbed, hugging her tighter.

"That's great. So, I know you when you're younger?" Phoebe asked, wondering if she could warn her future self what she'd be getting into.

"You're my favorite!" Chris cried.

"Favorite what?" Phoebe asked, patting his back gently.

"You… not like _him_… never favored other… Phoebe!" Chris said incoherently.

"It's okay. I'm here. And I'm you're favorite so don't cry." She said gently, trying to get him to stop screaming in her ear.

"But… but… she hates me… everyone hates me. Except for you!" Chris squeaked.

"What?" Phoebe asked in confusion. "Everyone doesn't hate you." She said in actual confusion.

"Yes they do." Chris sobbed. "Leo punched me… and Piper's mean… and no one will help me!"

"I'll help you." She said, trying to soothe him.

"I love you!" Chris screamed, getting up and pulling her to her feet. "You're the best!" He shouted hugging her.

"Um… I love you too?" Phoebe said, not knowing what else to say and wondering how Chris loves her exactly. She was pretty sure they weren't dating in the future because she would be way to old for him.

"But no one else will help." Chris whined sadly. "They don't love me! They don't even like me!"

"I'll make them help you." Phoebe said determinedly. Vowing that once this would over, they would be nicer to Chris.

"But he won't help me. He's never loved me! I tried everything, I did everything he wanted but he still won't love me." Chris hollered, beginning to sob so hard that he was officially inconsolable.

"Even though he didn't love you I'm sure lots of other people do." Phoebe said, trying to pacify him.

"No they didn't. They always loved Wyatt more!" Chris said mournfully. All he had wanted was his family to love him, but no… they always loved Wyatt more. "Stupid twice-blessed."

"Why would your family love Wyatt more then you?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

Chris started shaking violently and he fell to the floor. "Daddy hates me… mommy hates me…" He began, blubbering and wrapping his arms around himself. "Even auntie Paige hates me!" He exclaimed, rolling into a fetal position.

Phoebe gasped and watched him with wide eyes.

Chris raised his head slowly, tears still streaming down his face. He looked so young and innocent and he said, "But you love me, don't you?"

Phoebe looked at Chris and felt the urge to comfort him. He looked so young and sad sitting there, as though his entire life depended on her answer. "Oh, honey." Phoebe said, kneeling down next to him, tears gathering in her eyes as the reality of the situation hit her. "Of course I do. I love you."


End file.
